Always and Forever
by carliecullenx
Summary: Set in S6 after Rory finds out that Logan cheated on her and slept with those 3 girls. Rory comes back to Stars Hollow determined to get away from Logan and anyone Emily Gilmore would deem a suitable match. But who is the perfect guy for Rory Gilmore?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue: Lists

**A/N: My first GG story! Yay! Recently I've become re-addicted to the show and have been reading some fantastic stories on here so I decided why not write one too?**

* * *

Prologue - Lists

Rory POV

Yet again here I was at the kitchen table of the CrapShack with a coffee and burger from Luke's making another list. I had decided that after Logan - prick - I needed to find the perfect man. So far what I had written had worried me... a lot.

*Nice

*Hot

*Intelligent

*Good hair

*Taller

*Reads, a lot.

*Doesn't know Emily

*Not a Pippi Virgin

Have you finally noticed it yet? Yes, I know I'm pathetic you don't need to remind me. I had him. The perfect guy. It's just taken me four years to realise this. He loved me. He came back and told me he loved me. And what did I do? I just stood there. Jeez. So now I'm right back at the beginning. May as well be Senior Year. I need to find a new perfect man. Or better yet: Jess.


	2. Chapter 2: If You Only Knew

**A/N: This is a short chapter but future ones will be much longer, I just felt like being evil and leaving it on a cliffhanger :P**

**Song Rec: If You Only Knew - Shinedown**

* * *

Chapter One

Rory POV

I lunged for the bag that still contained my burger, knocking it onto the floor with my clumsy hands. I read Luke's number off the burger wrapper and went to type it into my phone sending the burger flying in my haste.

"Hello?" came Luke's gruff voice.

"Hi, it's Rory. I just wanted to know if you... if I could get –"

"Get out of my kitchen! No! No, you can't check. Get out before I kill you! ... With what? With a meat cleaver, now get the hell out!"

"Kirk?"

"Yeah, Taylor made him 'Health & Safety Inspector' of Stars Hollow. I thought Kirk was bad enough as a customer... Sorry what were you calling about? Do you want some pie delivered?"

I smiled at Luke's question of pie - he knew me too well. "Ermm actually I was wondering if you have Jess' number?"

"Of course I do." Luke said recalling the number which I quickly scribbled down.

"You don't sound surprised..." I queried suspiciously.

"Course not; I knew you'd ask eventually." He replied simply as though it was totally obvious.

"Why?"

"You're Rory, he's Jess. You're meant to be together - so are you gonna ring him already?"

I laughed with a grin on my face, "I'll call him straight away - thanks Luke."

I hung up, then immediately dialled Jess' number.

_Luke was right. We were meant to be together._

"Hello Truncheon Book's, Jess speaking." I smiled as soon as I heard his voice, it had been years since I'd last seen him and my reaction to just hearing him was slightly embarrassing, but it was nice. I hadn't felt this happy for what felt like forever but was actually probably just since I'd been with Logan. It was as if he sucked the life out of everything and everyone he was with. But Jess? He made me breathe – as cheesy as it sounds...

"Hi Jess, it's... err... Rory here. How are you?"

It was at that exact moment that mom burst through the back door into the kitchen completely swamped with hundreds of shopping bags. Either she'd gone shoe shopping – without me? How could she! – or she had tried to find something for Grandad's upcoming birthday. I wouldn't bother personally. Emily would just say something scathing about it and you'd never see it again, Grandad would give some weak comment about how 'It must be in the Pool House... so drinks, Rory?'.

"Rory, look what I got today! Suki took me to that new mall in Hartford – thank god I didn't run into Emily, anyway – hang on, what are you doing here? And why are you on the kitchen floor?"

It was a 'deer caught in the headlights moment', frozen in indecision: do I explain or do I scarper? Option 'B' would probably be safest right now.

"I'm just taking an important call; I'll explain it all later, ok?" Without waiting for her response I ran into my room, shutting the door behind me and sinking back down to the floor.

"Sorry Jess, my mom just got back and yer..." I suddenly realised that he hadn't said anything back to since I'd stated that it was me, Rory, calling him. Had he hung up? "Jess? Are you there still?"

"Umm, yes. I'm here." He answered monosyllabically. His speciality.

"So... how are you? Luke has kept me filled in on the progress of your business - it's exactly what you'd wished for."

"Yeah, it's doing really well, thanks. How about you?"

"Good thanks, I'm just in my last year of Yale now and I'm loving every bit of it. Well apart from – you remember Paris, right? – well she just so happens to be my roommate and –"

"Rory. Cut to the chase please. Why are you _really_ calling?"


End file.
